It Takes My Pain Away
by Daisuke Uchiha
Summary: Syrus has been disappearing every night for the past 4 months,Chazz has been depressed for some time,Zane is trying to get closer to Syrus,and Jaden is just damn confused and wants to know what's going on!SyxJaden ChazzxZane SyxZane Yaoi LEMON
1. Prologue

**_NOTICE: YU-GI-OH! GX DOESN'T BELONG TO ME ME! NOT NOW ,NOT EVER!_**

Ok.I've been watching a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX for some time.And well,I just thought that I'd make a story about it.I don't want keep you guys waiting so here's my story.I hope you like it!

* * *

_Prologue: No One Must EverKnow..._

(Author's POV)

Everyone in Duel Academy knows about theAbandoned Dorm.It's a dorm that's off-limits to every student and teacher because the students that used to live there would disappear without a trace.That's why no student would go there even if they wanted to.Though some students have tried to go in the Abandoned Dorm.Some would go there and just stand in front of it because they would bescared stiff.

Why?Because when they got there they would hear strange sounds coming from the dorm.Like the moaning sounds a ghost would make.As soon as they would hear that,they'd turn tail and run.

But,if you did have the courage to go inside,you'd find out that it wasn't a ghost making that sound.If you went inside very quietly you'd get closer and closer to the sound.You'd find out that the moaning was being made by a person.As you kept going you'd peek inside all the rooms until you came upon the one room where the moaning was coming from.When you'd peek inside you'd see two people having sex...Two guys...

One of them you wouldn't know,but the other guy you would.In school he's just a shy boy.He's also a big klutz.He always apologized for the smallest things that wouldn't matter.No one would really notice him.Especially if he was hanging around the popular kids in school...In school,he's a shy boy...But,when he's in pain,Syrus Truesdale,goes to the Abandoned Dorm and let's any guy from school have their way with him.

* * *

(Syrus' POV)

He thrusted into me very hard which caused me to bite my lower lip.I hated this...I know I could stop this at any moment,but this is what made me feel better...

"S-Syrus...I want to hear you sceam."

He thrusted again into me,but this time it was harder than before.I arched me back as he did this.He wrapped his arms around my chest and pulled me up slowly.I was completely sitting on his lap,my back was laying on his chest.He kept pulling my hips up and down very hard and powerfully.I was tyring my best to not scream becauseI really didn't want to.

"I...I won't scream..." I said through panting breathes.

He smirked,"I'll make you scream..."

He kept pumping into me harder and harder.As he did that,his left hand was rubbing my body while his right hand moving up and down on my member.He started to pick up his pace inside me and did the same on my member.I could feel him sucking on my shoulder,then licking my back.It was disgusting.I really did hate this.

He went faster and faster which meant that he was about to come...And so was I...for the fourth time...

"S-Syrus...ah...I-I'm about to come..."

I didn't say anything,but just give a small moan.

"Syrus..."

His pace got even faster and harder.

"Syrus..."

I kept biting my lower lip and grabbing onto his pants.

"SYRUS!"

I gasped as I came in his hand and he came inside me.His hot,unwanted seed was seeping inside me.Sweat was trinkling down my chest.We were both panting heavyly.He stayed in me for a few momets then slowly started to lift me up.I gave a low moan as he slipped out from inside me and laid me down on the floor.

He got up and tried to clean himself the best he could and started to dress himself.When he was fully dressed he said his good-byes and left.

I just laid there on the floor,curled up into a little ball.I didn't care if I was naked with sweat and cum on me,I just wanted to sleep.I closed my eyes and tried to drift off into my slumber.But,I couldn't do that without crying...I opened my eyes and started to cry...After crying and sobbing for some time,I was finally able to sleep...

This is my secret...A secret that so sinnful and horrid...This is a secret that no one must ever know...

* * *

_Well,that's the beginning of It Takes My Pain Away. I hope you liked it.And I hope it wasn't so sad.And if it was,I'll try and make the next chappy a little bit more happy.Keep reading.**AND SEND ME REVIEWS!**_

_Thanks,_

_Daisuke Hiwatari_


	2. Whoops!

**NOTICE: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! GX! NOT NOW OR EVER! **

**

* * *

**

**WELL!I never thought that this story would get so many reviews so fast!I mean,for my _Dirty Little Secret_ story it took a while for it to get some reviews.So,I'm guessing that everyone likes this story!Which is good!I'd like to thank all the people who left reviews.Especially this dude right here ->Kevin! Anyway,I don't want to keep my lovelies waiting,so here's thefirst chappy of..._It Takes My Pain Away_! Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1:Whoops!_

_

* * *

(Syrus' POV)_

The sun was starting to rise and I was aking my way o my dormatory.I was tired and I hurt all over.Especially in a certain area,if you know what I mean.I held on to the banister for suport as I went up the stairs.I winced in pain at every step I took.I hated the fact that there were so many god damn steps!Because of the stairs it made it even harder to go up!

After a few minutes I was able to make it to the door of the room I sleep in.I slowly opened the door and peeked inside.I checked to see if my room mates were asleep.To my luck,they were.I tip toed inside and gentlely closed the door behind me.I walked over to my dresser and opened the drawer.I took out my towel,shampoo,conditioner,and a bar of Irish Spring soap.

I started to walk to the door when I heard one of my room mates,Jaden Yuki,mutter something in his sleep.Something about dueling.That's all he ever dreams about.

I didn't want to use the shower that was inside the room because that would wake up Jaden and my second room mate,Chumly.And if they woke up that would give them the chance to question me about my disapearence last night.And I really didn't want to talk about it.

I opened the door and headed down the stairs,once again,and went to the outdoor showers.When I got there,I hung my towel on a pole and put the rest of my belongings on the floor.I turned on the water and let it run for a while so that it would get warm.As the water ra,I started to remove my clothes.When I took off my clothes I threw them to the side,making a mental note to burn them later at night.I always did that it all my uniforms.After I would have sex with a guy at the Abandon Dorm,I'd burn my uniform.

You really didn't think I'd wash it and wear it the next day now do you?It'd be disgusting.Wearing something clean,yet dirty around the school.You could only imagen how many uniforms I go through.

I put my hand under the water that was coming out of the shower head to make sure that it was warm.I put my hand down at my side and stepped under the shower head.The water felt so good as it hit my body.

I ran my fingers through my hair.I noticed that one of my fingers got tangled in my hair.I grabbed the section of hair and noticed something.There was dried cumon it.I sighed.Reached down and grabbed my shampoo.I took the top off and squeezed some shampoo in my left hand.I set the bottle down and began to massage the shampoo on my hair.As I washed my hair I kept thinking about last night.Then I started to think about all the other nights.

About all the things those guys did to me.All the touches,the kisses,the nibbles,everything...I hated it...I know I should stop this...I can stop this...But,this is what takes my pain away...I do this because I can't be with the person I love.It hurts knowing that I can't be with the person I love...Whenever I'm near this person,it hurts.I mean,this person doesn't really notice me.Or that I have feelings for this person.And the sad thing is that I can tell this person oranyone this deep,dark secret...Cause if I do,everyone will think and say that I'm a slut...In reality I think I am one.

The more I thought about it,the more I started to scrub my hair harder.Then I took the soap and started to scrub my body hard,too.I wanted all those unwanted touches and kisses to go away...But,no matter how hard I scrubbed they won't go away.

I went under the water and rinsed myself off.I then grabbed my towel dried myself.As I dried myself,I began to quietly cry...I wiped my face and wrapped my towel around my waist.I grabbed the rest of my belongings and headed for my room.Which was a pain...

* * *

I opened the door and as soon as I walked in I saw a hularious sight.Jaden was asleep with half of his body on the floor and half on his bed.I giggled at this sight.I walked over to my dresser and put my belongings on top of it.I knew that being like that must be uncomfortable for Jaden,though he probably didn't feel it.So,I went to him and started to put him on his bed.As I did the latter,I could feel my towel start to slip. 

_"I had better do this quick before my towel falls off."_ I thought in my head.

I was almost done with putting Jaden on his bed when he said something.

"No...Wait!Come back here!"

Jaden flung his arms around my neck and had put all his body weight on me.I'm not that strong,so I started to fall backwards with Jaden.When I fell on the floor I ended up hitting my head on the floor.

"Ouch!"

* * *

(Jaden's POV) 

'Ouch?' What was going on?First,I felt myself being moved then I feel like I'm falling.And then I hear someone say 'ouch?'I ssomething going on?

I opened my eyes and started to look around.I wasn't on my bed anymore.I was on the floor.How did I get here?I moved my lower half of my body to get up when I heard a small moan.Then,I felt something.

"J-Jaden..."

I looked down and noticed that Syrus was under me.He was under me and blushing madly.He only did that when he was trying to speak his mind or was embrassed.Those were the only two resons I could think of.

"Syrus?Why are you-"

Syrus gulped hard and shut his eyes tightly."J-Jaden!Would you please get off me!Onegai!Cause this is really embrassing!"

Embrassing?What's so embrassing about this?It always happens to people.I slowly started to get off when I noticed something.Syrus wasn't wearing a shirt.My eyes wondered from his chest to his stomache.Then,I looked down.What I saw confused me.Syrus was naked...And I was on top of his member...And I could feel it.And with the pjs that I was wearing,Iwas able to feel anything.What I felt was Syrus' member getting hard.

I looked at Syrus and turned a bright red.I got off as quick as Ifell on him and sat on the floor.Syrus grabbed his towel,wrapped it around his waist,grabbed his clothes,and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

(Syrus' POV) 

I was in the bathroom.I was panting very hard.I was totally embrassed.Jaden was on top of me and I was getting hard! He's gonna think I'm weird now!What do I do!I got dressed as fast as I could and left the room.I didn't look back.I was too embrassed.

* * *

(Jaden's POV) 

I just sat there and kept re-playing what happened in my mind.Over and over again.I kept thinking about Syrus' body.For someone so small,he had some muscles.And his member...I actually felt it...

I shook my head and put whatever I was thinking about at the back of my mind.I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 8:45am.I had no time to think about anything!I was late!I got up and got dressed in a quick flash.I left the room and started to run to the school.I'll have to think about the Syrus situation later.For now,I gotta get my ass to class!

* * *

_Well,there's the 1st chappy of It Takes My Pain Away.I hope you liked it!Anyway,thanks for reading and continue reading.Please leave reviews._

_Thanks,_

_Daisuke Hiwatari_


	3. Some Secrets

Sorry that I didn't update!I've been really busy!Anyway,I don't want to prolong you from reading so here's the second chapter of _It Takes My Pain Away_.Enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter 2:Some Secrets_

_

* * *

_

(Syrus' POV)

I stood outside the classroom that I was supposed to be in,but didn't go in.I couldn't go in and try to concentrate in class...Especially with what happened at the dorm...With Jaden...

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_-Slifer Dorm-_

"Ouch!"

I hit my head when I fell on the floor after trying to get Jaden back on his bed.I shook my head and opened my eyes since some of the pain was gone.What I saw made me blush intensely.I saw Jaden on top of me...

"J-Jaden..."

Jaden looked down at me.He gave me one of his confused looks,as if was asking himself a question.

"Syrus?Why are you-"

I gulped hard and shut I eyes tightly."J-Jaden!Would you please get off me!Onegai!Cause this is really embrassing!"

Jaden slowly started to get off when he suddenly stopped.He then started to look at me.I felt his eyes wonder from my chest to my stomache.Then,he looked down.I knew I was naked...And Jaden was on top of my member...Jadenkept moving aroundin that area...and itfelt kinda good...Having Jaden there made all sorts of images run through my head...Sexual images...Soon,thoughs images were put to work...because...I was starting to get hard...And I knew that he could feel it.

I looked at Jaden and he turned a bright red.He got off as quick as he fell on me and sat on the floor.I took this chance and grabbed my towel,wrapped it around my waist,grabbed my clothes,and ran to the bathroom.

(_End of Flashback)_

* * *

I shook my head and bit my lower lip.I was so embrassed at what happened.And I don't think I could face Jaden yet because of that...What do I do?...I felt so cornered... 

"Shouldn't you be in there?"

I looked up to see who spoke to me.It was Chazz.

Chazz has been hanging out with me for some time now.I've grown used to having him around.I mean,at first it bothered me because Chazz really didn't get along with me...Until he found out about me secret...Then,everything changed.I didn't want him to tell anyone about it.I thought he was gonna tell,but I was wrong...He told me he wouldn't tell anyone.And he's stayed true to his word.

"Shouldn't you be in there?" Chazz repeated as he walked over to me.

"I should...But...something happened..."

Chazz arched an eyebrow and looked at me."Wanna talk about it?"

I stood there thinking if I should.Then I looked at the door to the classroom.

"Unless you'd rather go in there and make it obvious that there's something wrong with.And if that happens the first person to notice would be Jaden.Then he'll start to question you."

I looked up at Chazz when he said Jaden's name.I don't want Jaden to question me.Especially about what happened in the dorm.

"...Okay...I'll tell you...But,not here.Anyone could come out of the classroom and hear."

Chazz winked and began to walk.Soon,I followed him.

* * *

(Jaden's POV) 

Class had just finished and everyone was going to their next class.I,on the other hand,was going to see if I can find Syrus.Syrus didn't show up for Crowler's class and I got worried.I mean,sure Syrus doesn't like Crowler's class,but he would never skip any of his classes,even if he did hate a class.

I began to walk down the hallway,looking left and right for Syrus.I was hoping that if I kept looking for him that he'd eventually pop up.As I kept serching for Syrus,I kept trying to think about other reasons why he wouldn't come to class.I stopped for a moment and thought real long and hard.

"Think,think,think..."

I tried so hard to figure out what it could be.Suddenly,I began to feel light headed.Everything was starting to spin and I felt like I was gonna loose my balance.I slowly tried to walk towards the wall and lean on it for support,but was too late.I felt myself slowly falling backwards.I closed my eyes preparing myself for the pain that is called the floor.

"Whoa!"

I felt someone's arms around me.I opened my eyes and saw that Zane had caught me just in time.

"Zane!"

"Are you ok?" he said as he walked me to the wall and leaned me against it.

"I'll be fine.I was just a little light headed,that's all."

Zane looked at me with a questionable look on his face."What made you feel light headed?"

I looked up Zane and grinned,"I was thinking!"

Zane closed his eyes and balled his fist up.Then,he let me have it.

"OW!Why'd you hit for!"

"Because you were thinking!You know that when you think too hard you get dizzy!You know you could hurt yourself by doing that!" Zane yelled making me start to have aheadache.

"Ok!Ok!I'm sorry!But,it was an emergency!"

"What was the emergency?" Zane said in a low tone.Almost as if he thought I was lying.

"Well...You see...Syrus didn't show up for Crowler's class this morning.And I went to look for him.As I looked for him,I tried to think about why he wouldn't come to class."

"I see..." Zane looked at me and smirked. "Don't worry.I'm sure Syrus had a good reason."

I looked at the floor and nodded my head.I opened my mouth to say something when I heard someone call out my name.

"Jaden!"

My head shot up when I heard that voice.I slowly turned around and looked to see that the person who called out to me was...

"H-Hi,Alexis..." I said trying to sound as nice as I could.

Alexis has been following me for a while now.AND IT'S BUGGIN' THE SHIT OUT ME!Ever since she told me that liked me,she won't get off my back!I told her I didn't like,but she won't take no for an answer.So,I'm stuck with a stalker.

"Jaden,you left the classroom in such a hurry I thought I wasn't gonna find you!" Alexis said with a smile.

"Well,I had to leave because I was going to look for Syrus and-"

"Ooo!Can I help you look for-"

"No." I said in an annoying tone.

"Please!"

"No!" I repeated myself once again and began to walk away.All the while Alexis was following me.

* * *

(Chazz's POV) 

I looked in the direction the voices was coming from.I saw that Jaden was trying to avoid Alexis as usual.And on leaning against the wall enjoying the show was...

"Zane..."

"Chazz?"

I looked at Syrus and saw that he had on a worried look on his face.I shook my head and sent him a small smile.I didn't want Syrus to worry about me.

"I'll be fine..."

"No you won't.Everytime you see my brother,I see you get this sad expression on your face.Then you look at him with longing eyes...Evenually you feel really bad..."

I syopped smiling.A moment of silence stayed between Syurus and me.Until I finally spoke.

"There's no fooling you,huh,Syrus?"

I looked from Syrus to Zane. "It's true.I do feel sad when I see him.I hurt whenever I'm around him.And...I long for him..."

I heard Syrus walk to me and rest his hand on my shoulder.I looked at him and he smiled.

"Don't worry.I'm sure you'll get to be with Zane."

I couldn't help but smile back at Syrus.He was trying to cheer me up and I'm thankful for that.If I hadn't found out about Syrus' secret,I guess I wouldn't be this close to him.And because I found out his secret,I thought it was only fair that I tell him one of mine.So,I told him that I've liked his brother,Zane,for some time now.

When I told Syrus this,he was shocked.Other than the fact that I liked his big brother he was shocked because he never would've thought that I was gay.But,Syrus understood because he liked a guy,too.Also,that he felt the same way I did...An unrequited love...

"Is Jaden still there?" Syrus asked trying as hard as he could to hide behind me.And that wasn't hard for him on a count of he's...well...tiny.

I looked and saw that Jaden was gone and so was Alexis.Then I saw that Zane was walking towards us.He stopped in front of me and I got nervous.My heart started to race,my breathing got faster,my knees were shaking...I was nervous as hell.

"Chazz!Is he there?"

"No.But,I am."

I gulped when I heard Zane speak.He voice sounded so good.I bearly spoke to Zane because I was afraid that I was gonna say something stupid.So,I try to keep my distance.

"Big bro!What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with you." Zane looked at me and I felt my cheeks get hot. "Could you let me talk to Syrus alone please?"

I nodded my head and waved good-bye to Syrus then left...With a big pain in my heart.

* * *

(Zane's POV)

Chazz left and I was left alone with Syrus.I looked at him and saw that Syrus was twiddling his fingers.He seemed a bit nervous and I always get worried when he's nervous.

"Syrus..."

Syrus jumped when I spoke."Y-Yes,big bro?"

"Is something wrong?You seem to be a little jumpy this morning.Wanna talk about it?"

Syurs stood there for a few moments,thinking about it.He finally shook his head and responded.

"Not really..." he said in a insecure tone.

I sighed and walked over to him.I placed my hand on his left shoulder.He tensed up when I did this.He looked up at me and I gave him a warm smile.

"You know,Syrus,if you need to talk about something you can always come to me.I'll be here to listen to you."

Syrus nodded,"I know that!But...I can't just tell you about this..."

I raised an eyebrow."Does it have to with Jaden?"

As soon as I said that Syrus' head shot up.I looked at his face and that he had turned red.Now this made me question what's going through his mind at this moment.And if Jaden did anything to him.

"Syrus?Did something...happen?"

Syrus shook his head rapidly."N-No!Nothing happened!What gave you that idea!"

Syrus went up to me and started to hit me on my chest.It was so cute how he was trying so hard to get me to stop from asking the question again.I grabbed Syrus' wrists and held him still.Syrus looked up at me with confused eyes.He was still blushing which made me want to find out what was really bothering Syrus.

"Syrus,can I ask you a question?"

He nodded,his eyes still locked on mine.

"If you had a secret that was very deep and dark...would you tell me?"

Syrus' eyes widened.A scared looked came upon his face.Soon,he started to pull his arms away from me.I let go and Syrus turned around.I tried to turn him around,but he wouldn't let me see his face.

"W-Why would you ask me that?" he asked me in a low voice.

"Because..." I paused and walked around Syrus so that I could be in front of him.He was down at the floor so I grabbed him chin and slowly lifted head head up.His eyes met mine once again.But,this time there was fear in them...Fear and worry...I didn't know why,but something felt wrong here.

"If I had one,you'd be the first one I'd tell...Because you're my brother...And I care for you..."

I slowly started to lean down towards Syrus.As I got closer to his face,I saw a small blush spread across his face.I looked for his eyes to his lips...They looked so soft and inviting...I wanted to feel those lips for so long...Too long...

"Z-Zane..."

I closed my eyes,preparing myself to kiss Syrus.Suddenly...

_RING! RING! RING!_

I opened my eyes and heard the bell ring.I mentally cursed the bell for ruining my plan.I looked at Syrus and saw that his face was completely red.I let go of Syrus' chin and looked the other way.

"S-Sorry,Syrus!"

Syrus shook his head,"I-It's ok!I'd l-like to talk to you more,big bro,but I gotta go to me next class!See ya!"

With that said Syrus left.I leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

"I was close..."

I closed my eyes and placed my hand on my chest.My heart was racing because of what was about to happen.I opened my eyes and looked at the direction that Syrus had walked in.A sad expression covered my face as I thought about him.Everytime I have a chance to be with him,something comes up...

I grabbed onto my shirt and began to walk away.As I walked,I prayed for God to forgive me...because...I'm in love with my own brother...

* * *

_Well,that's the second chapter to It Takes My Pain Away. I hope you liked it.Again,sorry for taking so long.Look forward to the next chappy!_

_Daisuke Hiwatari_

**LEAVE ME REVIEWS!**


	4. I Can't Handle The Truth!

**OH MY GOD! THIS STORY HAS 51 REVIEWS!**

I can't believe it! This story really is good.Anyway,thank you for the reviews.Here's the new chapter.Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 3:I Can't Handle The Truth!_

_

* * *

_

(Syrus' POV)

Classes were over and I really didn't feel like going to the dorm just yet.I was still afraid about what Jaden would do if I saw him again.I've been trying to avoid Jaden all day,which has been working.But,the real reason I don't want to go to the dorm is because Jaden's gonna be there.I guess because I've been avoiding Jaden I completely forgot that I share a dorm with him.Yeah,I know,I'm a retard.

I sighed.Other than that,I was waiting for someone.

"Hey! Did I keep you wanting?"

I looked over at the door and saw Chazz walking towards me.

"No.I just got here a few minutes ago."

Chazz went and sat down next to me.As he did,he took out a note from inside his jacket.He gave it to me and I opened it.I took my time and read it.After I did I balled up the note.

"So?" Chazz asked me with a worried tone in his voice.

"Azutaka..."

"What time?"

"Eleven..."

"Again! How many times this week is he gonna want to fuck you!"

I looked at Chazz and gave him a weak smile."It doesn't bother me.Azutaka can fuck me as many times as he wants.I don't mind.Besides,he's always horny..."

Chazz sighed an angry sigh.Other than keeping what I do a secret,he also brings me notes from the guys who wanna...'release themselves.' I used to meet the guy and get the mote from them,but it was too risky.So,Chazz told me he'd do it.You wouldn't believe how many horny guy are in this school.Because the guys here can't really get a girl they look for female-looking guy.I'm the closest thing to a girl,so they come after me.At first,I didn't want to do it,but...with what I was feeling...I did whatever.

"Syrus...When are you gonna stop this?It's not doing you any good! You're just hurting yourself even more!" Chazz clenched his fists,"You're my friend...And I can't bear to see you suffer like this anymore! I can't bear to see you be someone's fuck toy! I-"

I cut Chazz off by throwing the paper ball at him.Ever since Chazz found out about my secret,he's been trying to get me to quit.I really am happy that he cares about what I do,even if it is wrong.But,I what I do is what I do.

"Chazz...We've been over this many times and you know my answer."

"But-"

"But nothing.I'm not going to stop...I'll only stop when my feelings for him are gone...Or when he returns them..."

"That's stupid!" Chazz yelled. "And what if he doesn't!"

"Then I won't stop.If I can't be useful to him then I'll make myself useful for someone else."

Chazz got up and grabbed me from my arms."You're falling apart because of this,Syrus! All because that idiot doesn't see you! All because Jaden only thinks of you as his friend!"

"Stop it:

"No! Jaden is ruining your life! Because of him you're giving your body up to guys in this school!"

"Quiet!"

"Because of Jaden you've had your body touched by all these guys! "

"Shut it!"

"Because of Jaden you can't hope that he'll touch you for the first time because someone else did!"

"Chazz,please!"

"Because of Jaden you think you're hopeless!"

"Chazz!'

"Because of Jaden you're not longer pure!"

"Shut up!"

"Because of Jaden you're lifeless!"

_SLAP!_

I opened my eyes and looked at Chazz.He had his hand on his right cheek and his eyes were widened.I took a few steps back.My eyes started to hurt and burn.Tears welled up in them until they flowed down my cheekslike rivers going down the mountains.

"I-I'msorry Chazz! I didn't mean to!I-"

"It's all right."

Chazz went and stood beside me."It's my fault.I went a little too far.I'm sor-"

I went and hugged Chazz.I didn't know what came over me.I've never slapped anyone in my life.I guess I couln't take it...

"Syrus..."

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to slap you! It's just what you were saying! It hurt so much! Hearing throw all that in my face! I couldn't handle it! Even if it was the truth.." I buried my face in his shirt,"I can't handle the truth! It just hurts too much!" I fiished saying as I sobbed on Chazz's chest.

Chazz wrapped his arms around me and the both of us satdown on the floor."It's okay...I knowthe truth hurts...But,lets face it..."I looked up at Chazz and saw tears running down his cheeks. "To Jaden and Zane...we're invisable..."

With that said the both of us just satyed there...crying our eyes out for guys we liked...Tears that didn't mean a thing to them...

* * *

_Well that's all for now.I know it's short,but it's still good.I'll put more in the next chappy! See ya!_

_Daisuke Hiwatari_

_P.S_

**_LEAVE ME REVIEWS!_**


	5. What Did I Do?

_Chapter 4:What Did I do?_

_

* * *

_

(Jaden's POV)

"Syrus told me to tell you that he's gonna sleep in my dorm room again," informed Chazz.

"Oh...I see..." I replied in a sad manner.

It's been three weeks since Syrus started avoiding me...Three weeks and it's still going...He hasn't been hanging out with me at school,he's sits far away from me in class,and now...He's not sleeping with me...I meant that in a non-pervertive way.What I meant was that Syrus isn't sleeping at our dorm room anymore.Now,he's sleeping at Chazz's room.

Ever since Syrus started avoiding me,I've been feeling alone.I mean,Sy and me would always hang out together.But...

"I'm sorry Jaden..."

I looked up at Chazz.He was giving me a small smile.I shook my head and gave him a fake smile in return.

"No,it's okay..."

I waved good-bye to Chazz and left.

* * *

I sat at the beach,watching the sun start to disappear underneath the ocean.As the sun went down the sky was filled with beautiful colors...Purple like an amethyst birthstone,orange like marigold flower,red like nature's treasurable symbol of love...the red rose... 

I sighed as I began to think once again why Syrus would be avoiding me...I didn't want him to avoid me.I want him to be close to me.It's weird not having him around...I'm so used to having Syrus with me.I like his compamy...

"What did I do?...Why is Sy avoiding me?..."

I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them.I must look pathetic...All because Syrus won't hang with me...I know it's stupid,but...I don't wanna loose Syrus...I don't wanna loose my friend...

I felt tears welling up in my eyes.They burned,stung,hurt...I blinked and let the tears stream down my cheeks...I put my hand on face seeing if the tears will stop...But,they kept coming.

I started wiping my tears away.Evertime I did,more would take it's place.They wouldn't stop...The tears won't stop...Why won't they stop?...Please...stop...

"...Why?..."

I looked up at the sky and screamed...

"Please,tell me what I did wrong,Syrus!"

After saying that,everything started to spin...And all I saw was darkness...A lonely darkness...


	6. Please,God

_Sorry that I haven't up-dated this fic in a while.I've just been very busy up-dating my other fics.So,I apologize_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5: Please,God..._

_

* * *

_

(Syrus's POV)

"Did you tell Jaden?"

Chazz nodded."Yeah,I did...And when I did,Jaden had a look on his face."

My head shot up and I looked at Chazz.Did he just say that Jaden looked hurt? That can't be true.Jaden never looks hurt or down.Let alone feel hurt.Jaden,other than his dueling skills,is mainly known here in Duel Acadamy for always be up.Jaden is always loud,happy,jumpy-everything that's positive.He's never down on the dumps.He's always looking on the bright side of things no matter how bad things are...Unless it's something **REALLY **big...

"I think you should go talk to him.I mean,it's been three weeks since you started avoiding him.Shouldn't you just go see him?"

Go see Jaden? I don't think I can.I'm...I'm not ready to face him yet.I know that it's been three weeks,but I just can't.I could go talk to Jaden,but what if he brings up what happened before in a conversation.What if he starts to think about it more and ends finding out that I'm gay and that I like him.What if after that HE starts to avoid me! Then I'll won't have a chance to be with him at all...

"No..."

"Oh! Come on! You have to go see him!"

I shook my head.I really wasn't ready to go see Jaden.I'm still afraid.Jaden isn't the kind of person who forgets things like that so quickly.He keeps them stappled to his brain.Kinda like a sticky note.

"Syrus,please go see him..."

I stook my head again.

"...God..."

I looked up at Chazz and saw that he was lifting up both his hands.I closed my eyes thinking that he was going to hit on my head.I felt him put his hands on my cheeks.Chazz turned my face so that was now looking at him eyes-to-eye.His grip on my face was firm yet gentle.He wasn't using all his strength,but it felt like it.I tried to look away,but everytime I did Chazz would pull me face back,adding a bit more strength.

"Listen,I know very well that you miss Jaden.And you can't shake your head 'no' for this because you know you do."

I looked at Chazz for a few seconds.He was right.I do miss Jaden...a lot...I'm soo used to being around him that it really hurts when I'm away from him.That's why I'm always around him.But...

"I know that you miss Jaden very much because he's always on your mind.When you're awake and when you're asleep.You cry in your sleep,holding on to your pillow tightly as you cry and whisper Jaden's name.And you've been doing this for a while."

I've cried for Jaden in my sleep? I never knew that.Usually when I wake up after a nights rest I have not a single tear on me.The same happened when I was sleeping in Chazz's room.Sure there are times when I dream of Jaden,but not to the point where I'm crying...

"Please go see him.It'll do you and him some good.You'll be able to be near him,talk to him-everything the both of you guys used to do.Just please...go and see him..."

I stood there in silence.There was a battle going on inside my head.A part my me telling me that I should listen to what my heart was saying and go to Jaden.The other part of me was telling me not to for fear that Jaden might have not forgotten what had happened.I was so confused.Should I or shouldn't I...It was all too much.

"Chazz! Syrus!"

I looked over Chazz's left shoulder and saw that Alexis was running towards us.Chazz let go of my face and went over to Alexis who was about to pass out.I looked at the ground and in head thanked the lord that Alexis came just in time.If she didn't come I would've been forced to give Chazz an anwser...An anwser that Chazz didn't want to hear...

"HE WHAT?"

I looked up Chazz ans saw that he was trembling.I didn't want to know what they were talking about because I knew that it had nothing to with me.Also,this was my chance to sneakk away from that question.I started to sneak away when I felt a hand turn me around.

"Syrus,this is bad! Real bad!"

"W-What is?" I said as Chazz took in a couple of shakey breaths.

"It's...It's Jaden..."

"What! What about Jaden? What happened to him?"

"I was on my way to ask Jaden something when I saw some Obilisk boys carrying Jaden off somewhere.I went and followed him and saw that they were taking him to a cliff."

Alexis stopped talking and put her hands on her face.

"Jaden was thrown off the cliff...When I saw them do this,I ran over to see if Jaden was still-"

"JADEN'S NOT DEAD!"

Chazz and Alexis looked at me with wide eyes.I was clutching my fists very tight.So tight that my nails were digging inside my palms.I was shaking...very badly.I couldn't control it.I was angery,upset,sad-so many other emotions.And I was feeling all of them at the same time...

I guess the last thing I remember was runing past Alexis and Chazz.Leaving them behind and heading straight for the forest...With only Jaden on my mind at this moment...That and praying to God that nothin happened to him...


	7. Chapter 6:I'm So Sorry

_S__ORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UP-DATED IN A WHILE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I've just been so busy with a lot of things! But,I now have had time to up-date and probably will all next week! Why? CUZ I'M GETTING A COMPUTER IN MY ROOM!!!!! SO MORE FICS AND UP-DATES!!!!!! YAY!!!!! So,here's the new chappy to It Takes My Pain Away!_

* * *

_Chapter 6: I'm So Sorry..._

* * *

(Syrus' POV) 

_"Jaden was thrown off the cliff..When I went to see if Jaden was still..."_

This was the one sentence that kept running through my head...It was the one sentence Alexis had told me and Chazz when she ran up to us...It's the one sentence that I didn't want her to finish..If she did then I wouldn't have been shaking like I was just a few moments ago.I wouldn't have been digging my nails into the palms of my hands when I fistted them...I wouldn't be running right now to look for Jaden...

Totell you the truth,if Alexis hadn't come when she did I probably wouldn't be running.I would've sneaked away from Chazz at that moment.I would've been trying to hide from Chazz until it was time for me to return to his dorm...Most importantly,I would've still been hiding from Jaden...So,in a way Alexis had given me a small push.And I'm kinda glad...

But,I'm more scared than glad...Because...I needed to find Jaden...

* * *

After running as fast as I could I ended looking around all the cliffs that were on the island.Everytime I looked over one of the cliffs,I would start shaking.I feared that I would find Jaden hurt at the bottom...Or even worse... 

I shook my head rapidly.No,I couldn't think that Jaden was dead! He just can't! Jaden would never let go of life so easyly.He's got so much that he has to do.Things that he hasn't done yet,dreams that he wants to make come true! And I want to be there and see him do all of this.I want to be by his side through it all...Even if Jaden doesn't like me the way I like him...

"Syrus!"

I stopped running and turned around.It was Alexis who called out to me.Alongside her was Chazz,trying his best to keep up.They both stopped in front of me and tried to catch their breath.

"Have you guys been following me the whole time?" I asked seeing as how when I left them I was like The Flash.

"O-Of course we followed y-you! We weren't going to leave you a-alone!" Chazz said as he collapsed on the ground.

I looked at Chazz after he finished talking.I knew what he was telling to me.He was telling me that the reason he followed me was because he wanted to make sure I was okay.That and he didn't want me to do something stupid if I did find Jaden in a bad state.He just wanted to be there for me because...he's my friend...

I smiled at Chazz.I put my hand out in front of him.Chazz looked at me then smiled and he took my hand.As I was about to ask Chazz something we both heard Alexis scream.We ran to where she was standing.She had gone very pale and was shaking.

"S-S-Syrus...I-It's..."

Alexis pointed downward from where she was looking.I took a couple of steps forward then stopped when I realized that this was a cliff.When I looked down I saw Jaden at the bottom...

I placed my hands over my mouth.My eyes widened,I began to shake uncontrolably.Tears were welling up in my eyes.I was scared...Jaden wasn't moving at all...He was just laying there with his eyes closed.The Slifer uniform that he was wearing was all tattered up and tron.The jacket was ripped apart;the right sleeve was missing,the buttons that would hold the jacket closed weren't there anymore,Jaden's white pants had slits on it and had dirt all over it.On top that...there were blood stains on his pants and his grayish-black shirt.

Alexis was crying behind me while Chazz tried to calm her down...I couldn't handle it...I couldn't take just standing hear seeing Jaden down there.I heard Chazz say that I should stay with Alexis until he came back with help.But,I couldn't do that.I stepped forward to the edge of the cliff and started to climb down.Chazz was yellig and telling to come back because it was dangerous.At this point I had blocked him out of my mind.All' I was concentrating on was getting down this cliff and to where Jaden was.

I was half way down when I lost my grip and slipped.I started to tumble down the cliff.I could Alexis scream Chazz yell.I hit the bottom of the cliff.It took me a few moments to try and get because of all the pain I was feeling.I lifted myself off the ground only enough so that I could see where Jaden was.I got up and slowly went to him.My left side was hurting and I twisted my ankle,which caused me to limp.When I got over to Jaden show all the blood that he lost.It was his shirt,pants,face,and mostly on the ground..

I lifted him up carefully and placed his head on my lap.Jaden had a bruise on his left cheek,a scatch on his right cheek;dried blood was there on the corner of his lip...Seeing Jaden like this was horrible.I just...I just wanted to cry so badly...

"J-Jaden?" I said in a tearful sounding voice.

No answer came from him.

"Jaden...Please...Please,say something..."

No answer once again.

I bit my lower lip trying hopeless to stop it from quivering.Tears burned in my eyes once again.This time they didn't want to stay held.They ran down my cheeks and I couldn't control them.This was just so hurtful...Seeing the one person that I care for like this...

"Jaden,I don't want you to leave! You just can't! There's so many things that you haven't done yet! There's people who want to see you make your dreams come true!!! They wanna be by your side!!!"

I paused for a moment and looked at Jaden.

"I...I wanna be by your side...I wanna see the things you can do...I wanna be with you...Even...Even if I'm only a friend in your eyes and nothing else...I wanna be with you..."

I sat there crying and sniffling.Then,I felt movement.I looked down and saw that Jaden was opening his eyes.He looked up at me and just smiled.

"S-Sy?"

"Jaden?"

"It is you...O-or am I seeing things..."

"No! It's really me!" I yelled mostly out of happiness that Jaden was awake.

"That's good..." Jaden paused and looked away from me. "I'm sorry..."

"What?"

"I said that I'm sorry...For the time that has passed..."

"What do you mean?"

"You...weren't hanging around with me...So,I thought I didn't something to upset you.I kept trying to think about what I did,but nothing came to me...I guess...I got so used to having you around that if you're not with me...I get lonely..."

Jaden looked up at me right in the eyes."I really missed ya,Syrus...So,I'm sorry..."

With that said Jaden passed out in my arms.He wasn't dead,he's just tired.At that moment Chazz had arrived with some teachers and medical assistence.They took Jaden ande put him on a strecher.I wtched as they took him away.As soon as I saw that they weren't in sight anymore,I fell on my knees.This caught everyone by surprise.Everyone but Chazz.He came over to me wrapped his arms around me.As soon as he did that I began to cry and sob loudly.Chazz tried to comfort me,but it wasn't working...

Jaden shouldn't be apologizing for anything! Nothing was his fault! It was all my fault! If I would've never avoided Jaden then he wouldn't be like this! I'm so stupid!!! I should be the one apologizing...

"JADEN! I'M SORRY!!!!!!"


	8. Ch 7:Sudden Realization

I'm not gonna waste any time so I'll tell you guys straight out.

I WAS TOO LAZY TO UP-DATE THIS FIC.

Yes,I know. Shame on me. But,at least I got off my lazy ass and decided to put it in gear and up-date. So,I don't wanna make you guys wait any longer than you already have. Here's the seventh chappy to _It Takes My Pain Away_. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 7: Sudden Realization  
_

* * *

(Syrus' POV) 

Everything was quiet. The only thing that cut through that silence was the steady beeping on the heart monitor. Zip-zags danced across the screen. Big zig-zag,small zig-zag. Small zig-zag,big zig-zag. It was an endless pattern that kept going and going. But,at first I thought that pattern would stop. I thought that all those zig-zags would turn into one straight line. One line that would be accompanied by that heart stopping beep. A beep that would go on til time was no more. That beep would last longer than the lines that once danced across the screen.

I was afraid that that would happen...

But,it didn't.

And I was glad. Because if that did happen then it would mean that Jaden's life was no more.

But,here he is. Alive.

Jaden's injuries were pretty serious. His left arm was broken,so that meant that he wouldn't be able to dual on a count of that's the arm you put your dual disk on. Two of his ribs were fractured from the fall,but would heal in time. He sprung his right ankle and has to keep off of it or else it won't get better. Jaden also ended up hitting the back of his head when he landed at the bottom of the cliff which resulted in him bleeding a lot. But not enough to kill him. That was treated with bandages that would get changed every so often to check for blood. Other than that Jaden had a series of bruises all around his body.

Seeing Jaden in the state that he was...With all these injuries...It killed me.

And all this is my fault. I kept avoiding Jaden without giving him a reason. I kept keeping him in dark,trying so hopelessly to figure out what was going on. And in the end thinking that it was something he did. That he did something to drive me away from him. When all this time he didn't do anything. It was all me. All of it was my fault. I wanted so badly to be near him and tell him that it wasn't him or his actions. That it was just my stupid self. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him! But,I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was just too scared...Too scared to hear what Jaden would say about what happened. Too scared to stand there in front of him and take all of it in. Too scared that he'll push me away from him. Too scared that he'll hate me. Too scared...that he won't be near me anymore...And that was something I didn't want.

I don't want Jaden far away from me. I want him to stay close to me. To always be around me. Even if he's goofing off,causing trouble for someone or just laughing and smiling. I want him there. Even...Even if he's not with me. Even if it's just as a friend. I still want him there.

I looked up at Jaden and placed my hand on his cheek. It was soft like I thought it would be. Smooth and soft. And warm. I've always thought about just caressing his cheek and feeling the softness of it. Thought of it but knowing I'll never really be able to do it. The only thing that I can do is dream about it. Nothing more than that...And because of what happened that's probably all it'll ever be...

"I'm...I'm sorry...Jaden...I wish you could open your eyes and look at me. I want you to see me and see how sorry I am. It's not your fault. It was never your fault. It was all mine. All of it! You did nothing wrong! I don't know why you thought it was your fault! I was the one that was avoiding you! I kept as much distance as I could from you because I was scared!"

It's hurts...It hurts such much inside. Inside my heart. To keep all this side. To keep all the love I have for Jaden inside.

"I was scared! I was scared of what you were going to say that day! I was so scared that you might think differently of me! So much that you might hate me! Might drive me away! Might think that I'm disgusting! Might not even want to be anywhere near me! And I didn't want that! That's the last thing that I wanted!"

I can't keep this inside anymore. The more I keep it inside the worse I get. And the more the pain grows. If I keep this up this pain will swallow me whole.

"I don't want you to be apart from me and I don't want to be apart from you! Being away from you hurts me a lot! It hurts me more than you can imagine! But what hurts me more is everything that I've kept inside! Everything..."

I placed my hand over where my heart was and fisted my shirt. Letting all the tears that I've tried to hold back out,all my feeling exploded.

"Everything that I feel for you! All of it! Ive kept all my feelings locked away inside my heart because I didn't know how to tell you! I've wanted to tell you for a long time,but I just couldn't do it! I was scared of what you'd think of me! Of me and my feelings! And it hurt,Jaden! It really hurt! But,now I can't take it anymore! I keep it inside anymore! It's just too much for me to hold in! What...What I'm saying is that...is that..."

Words aren't enough...I got off the chair that I was sitting in. Leaning over Jaden I place my hands on his cheeks and kissed him. I lingered on his lips for a while then parted. As my tears kept falling out of my eyes and onto Jaden's face I told him the words that I've wanted to tell him for so long...

"I love you."

* * *

(Chazz's POV)

"It's been a while since I went to visit Jaden. I miss him sooooo much!"

I looked at Alexis and wanted so badly to smack her. The obsession she had over Jaden was really getting annoying. It started to make me think on how the fuck I liked her. Good thing that I did because right now if I still did like her I'd be kicking myself in the ass.

"You saw him yesterday! Jeez!"

"I know! But still-"

WHACK!

I stood there watching as Alexis fell to the floor when she got hit with an opening door. I didn't do anything,but just look at her and want to laugh. I kept biting my bottom lip so that I would laugh. But it didn't work. I burst into laughter,tears coming out of my eyes at the same time.

"Ouch! Hey! Don't laugh at me! Help me up!"

"Last time I check you had arms and legs and you could get up."

"CHAZZ!""

Sighing I walked over to Alexis and helped her up. Suddenly,Syrus walked out of the nurse's office. He looked at me and just ran. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. His red,puffy eyes said it all.

"Jaden! It's me!"

Alexis completely forgot about me and walked inside the room. I couldn't help but think that something either happened or something was wrong.

"Jaden? Is something wrong?"

_Huh?_

I walked inside and looked over at Jaden. He was sitting up with his right hand over his mouth. He was shaking and breathing hard. And he was also crying...

* * *


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone out there ! XD

Daisuke here with a quick author's note!

I wanted to apologize to you guys for not really having updated any of my fics. At first it would be because I'd start writing out a fic and then get writer's block. But everything over here on my side has taken a drastic turn. So I've been pretty busy trying to get things to settle down before I can do any updating.

I've also been co-authoring with my sister,Dark Uzumaki 93,on some of her fics and acting as her beta here at home. And planning out an existing fic with Danissy. (I'm sorry that I' haven't really spoke to you to get the fic going! .) Also,I just keep coming up with other fics in my brain and writing them down. XD I'm all over the place!

I'm going to update my fics so don't think that I've given up on them. :D They're my babies and I can't just abandon them!

Another thing! I had put up a poll on my on my profile here some time ago and only a few people voted. And I had closed it because of that. It made me sad. TT^TT So I re-opened the poll. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about I'll explain.

The poll is for a sequel I'm doing to the fic I made called _Tonight_. It was a AU fic of Nero and Dante from _Devil May Cry_. I had put up a list of people from games and animes so it will end up being a crossover. I'd like everyone to please vote! I can't make a decision so I'd like you guys to do it for me. I'm thinking about having to poll open until the end of July. But if I see that not that many people voted I'll extend it until the end of August.

So until the poll is closed I'll try to update the fics that I've started. And possibly rewrite most of my fics. XD

**SO PLEASE VOTE !**

Thanks for taking the time to read this AN.

Daisuke Uchiha


End file.
